Starter Guide
Intro and tutorial After you have installed and launched the game you will see the typical "touch to start" screen. When you touch it, the first thing that will pop out will be this. This is the "terms and conditions" for the players to read. I'm sure you don't read it even when it's in your own language so I doubt you will do it in Japanese. Just press the pink button to go on. After you have accepted the terms and conditions you will have to choose your username.The username can just be 8 characters long and it can't be changed later so you better think it well. When you have chosen your username, you will have to download 120 mb of data, This is the tutorial and you can use it to see if you really like the game. After the tutorial you will download the full data. When you have finished downloading the game you will be welcomed by this trio. This is basically the introduction of the game and will take you to the first gatcha and will present you the system. The first roll will be free. This time as a first roll we got a three star character. In rolls the maximum you can get is 4 star so this result isn't good enough for us. Luckily on this game we can reroll as many times as you want. To do this we just have to press the green button down there shown in the image bellow. Repeat the reroll until you get a 4 star character. On this specific roll you can get the following 4 star characters: *4 star Kay *4 star Momo *4 star Oryou These characters all have the advantages and dissadvantages but as a starter character all work pretty well. Just reroll until you get one that you like. After 5 rolls I got the summer Kay and I'm going to stay this one just because it's a different one from my main account. But you can keep rerolling until you get the character you like. When you are happy with it instead the green button click the ok one. After a bit more talking the game will show you how to edit teams, making you add the character you just got to the team. We will get into more dept about the team later now just keep with the tutorial. Following the tutorial will lead you to the mission screen, this is where you will see the different levels of the soty. There will be a lot of cutscenes that are all in japanese but this is just the anime but told in powepoint and with cute chibi characters so if you have watched the anime you won't lose anything. When you click on the mission, you will see the select friend screen. On this screen, you can choose a freiendly tank that will help you in the case on of yours go down. Later on the first battle will see this. Now just press the pink button to star the battle. And now you are on your first battle! The first thing the game will show you is how when no tank is using any ability, the tanks will shoot what we might call "basic attacks". After you have incapacited the first tank, the game will show you how to use an ability (it's not really difficult you only have to click on the square). There are five types of abilities: * Red: Attack ones, these can damage one tank or be an area attack. This depends on the character. * Yellow: Buffs. They will give you for a limited time more damage(bullet icon) or defense(shield icon). They can also have some other effect but these are the basic ones you will use the most. * Blue: Debuffs. These will apply negative status to enemy tanks. For example less damage or less defense. * Purple ones can cancel enemy's special attack when it's charging. Not so useful in PvP but really useful in story levels and raids. * Green: Heals. Again there are you types, one tank heals and area heals. After using the attack ability, you will proceed to the next wave. Oh no! One of your talks have been incapacited! Lucklily you had chosen a friend to help you if this happened. To replace the tank you just have to click the big green button and your friend's tank will appear. You probably have already noticed the yellow bar bellow your charachter. This is the special attack charge. It will charge itself slowly with time but you can help it fill faster doing damage and taking damage. The color rule of the abilities also applies here. Congrats! You have won your first battle. The prize will be to download the rest of the game and using those 500mb of data.